Shiki Fleet
Toshiya's Gigantic Armada of Battleships is a aerial assault force composed entirely of dozens of airships. The fleet was created and commanded by Toshiya Gekko. It is the Gigantic Armada part of the Future Airships. Layouts Original Version *'Vulcan Gunboats': A red airships of Toshiya's fleet, and each of them armed with a battery of cannons. *'Viper Battleships': A Valuan Battleship of Toshiya's fleet, It carries a custom armament, including modified versions of both cannons and torpedoes. *'Hylian Cruiser': A Gregorio Cruiser of Toshiya's fleet, *'Blazblue': A heavy ships of Toshiya's fleet, It carries a custom armament, including modified versions of both cannons and torpedoes and has a huge front mounted laser cannon. Eggman Version *'Whale gunship '- A red ship shaped like a mako shark. It was the basic ship of the fleet, and was armed with a battery of cannons. *'Shark gunship' - Other mako shark like ships are seen as well but are more blue and have four front fins. *'Sawfish battleship' - A formidable ship, larger and more heavily armed than the gunships and shaped like a blue sawfish. In the background of the Egg Fleet, it shows that one battleship leads a group of five gunships. *'Dolphin battleship'- A red ship shaped like a mako shark have a completely red color scheme with stripes of yellow across the side. The battleships have a more stream-like design thus any passageway across the ship and has only one row of cannons, unlike the Mako shark gunships. *'Barracuda battleship'- A blue ship, larger and more heavily armed than the gunships and shaped like a blue barracuda. In the background of the Egg Fleet, it shows that one battleship leads a group of ten gunships. *'Manta ray ship' - A giant purple ship in the shape of a manta ray. Though they are battle ships of similar function as the other ships, none of the characters actually board any of these ships. Their size is assumed to be greater than the sawfish ships. The are armed with a battery of cannons. *'Egg Carrier' - A Spaceship was built to be the primary attack force of the Eggman Empire and the Factory that makes multiple Toys including, Gunpla of Toshiya's Family. The Egg Fleet was first employed in its early development Dr. Eggman had the Egg Fleet arrive on the scene after both parties were battle-weary, using it to capture and imprison Opponents. Devil Fleet Toshiya's Devil Fleet contained the following ships infected by DG Cells. These selection of battleships are in the shape of animals and the large orange boats with dome-shaped gun turrets that fired huge explosive shells. *'Raven Shark gunship '- A red ship shaped like a mako shark. It was the basic ship of the fleet, and was armed with a battery of cannons. *'Grand Clown fish frigate'- A ship shaped like a clown fish. It has a completely red color scheme with stripes of yellow across the side and keeps it's eyes. *'Walter Whale Battleship'- A formidable ship, larger and more heavily armed than the gunships and shaped like a Sperm Whale. It shows that one battleship leads a group of four frigates and 2 gunships. *'Devil Fortress'- This massive ship is the flagship of the Devil Fleet. This massive battleship was shaped like a huge Super Egg Providence albeit with the Devil Gundam as the Bridge. It shoots bombs that fall slowly and releases Gundam Heads in shape of Walter Gundam's Laser Claws. Shiki Imperial Fleet *'Super Star Shark'- A ship shaped like a Sperm Whale. It was the basic ship of the fleet, and was armed with a battery of cannons. *'Walter Frigate'- A A formidable ship, larger and more heavily armed than the gunships and shaped like a Barracuda. *'Manta Cruiser'- The other mako shark like ships are seen as well but are more blue and have four front fins. *'Egg Carrier' - A Spaceship was built to be the primary attack force of the Eggman Empire and the Factory that makes multiple Toys including, Gunpla of Toshiya's Family. But was used for the Reborn Eggman Empire. Gallery Toshiya Fleet (2015) Sprites.png Toshiya's Egg Squadron.png Category:Ships Category:Weapons